Light Gaia Still Alive
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Sonic Unleashed parody of the song "Still Alive" from Portal, staring Chip/Light Gaia.


Light Gaia: "Still Alive"

I am Matthais123. This is Light Gaia's/Chips' version of the end song from the game Portal, complete with mini story line. This is not a full fledged crossover. I do not own Portal, the song, any of the Sonic characters, or any of the Portal characters. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Sega, 4Kids TV, Steam, or Source. I am not affiliated with 4Kids TV, Sega, Steam, or Source. All rights are reserved by these companies. By the way, Sega rules! Sonic rules! GLaDOS rocks! Portal rocks!

Light Gaia looked at his friend, a blue hedgehog, lying in unconsciousness. Light Gaia was a small, dog like creature with a pair of green translucent wings. He had controlled a giant rock Mecha made from all of his temples across the planet to weaken the giant half dragon-like, half snake-like, many eyed Dark Gaia within the planet's core. Sonic, the super fast blue hedgehog, then used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become golden Super Sonic and finish him off. Dark Gaia had long since sunk back into the core from whence he came, and Sonic was exhausted. He had fallen into the open hand of the Gaia Colossus Mecha.

"Sonic," Light Gaia said as he fluttered over his friend, looking down on him, "You must live." As he turned to fly back into Gaia Colossus, he heard his friend call out to him.

"Chip. . ." Sonic said with his eyes closed and a relieved smile, to weak to continue. Light Gaia smiled at the name his friend had given him a while back. He liked it very much. Chip took control of Gaia Colossus once more, and threw Sonic through the hole in the planetary crust, and back up to the surface.

Gaia Colossus was now beginning to sink into the core, and Chip with it. Light Gaia accepted his fate. This was how it always was with him and Dark Gaia, and this was how it always would be. Chip gazed up the shaft where he had thrown Sonic, and began to sing a song just for his dear friend:

This was a triumph,

The ultimate triumph, a huge success,

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction,

A battle of Gaias

I do what I do just 'cause I must

It's for the good of everyone

'Cause if I don't then they're dead

But there's no sense crying 'bout my difficult task

I just keep on trying 'till Dark Gaia's done at last

So the battle gets done, and you have a little fun

With you, the hero that is still alive

I'm not even angry

I'm being so sincere right now

Even though I couldn't gain my freedom

And am sinking into the core

And must go to sleep with that Dark Gaia

And as I sink it hurts because

I know I'll miss you so much

Now these points I'm making make a beautiful line

That'll connect you and me until the end of time

Although I'm leaving and that's sad, think of the adventures that I've had

With you, the hero that is still alive

Go ahead and leave me

Through my gem I'll never leave your side

But maybe you should find a replacement side kick

Maybe Miles Prower. . .

That was a joke, HA, HA, fat chance

Anyway, that chocolate's great

It's so delicious and rich

Look at me still talking when there's resting to do

The next time I fight I will be thinking of you

There is resting to be done so my next battle can be won

For the people who are still alive

And believe I am still alive

I'll be sleeping and be still alive

For years a million I'll be still alive

I feel fantastic and I'm still alive

And when you're dead I will be still alive

Still alive

Still alive

Chip's eyelids drooped as he sat in the center of the slowly sinking Gaia Colossus. He sent his necklace up to Sonic with the last of his energy, and communicated one final message to him, "I'll never forget you. I'll be right by you, always. A part of the earth you tread."

And with that, Light Gaia returned to stasis within Gaia Colossus as molten rock sealed it beneath the surface of the molten core with Dark Gaia for another million years.

Meanwhile, Sonic, wearing Chip's necklace around his wrist, sprinted off with Tails flying above him in the red biplane Tornado. "Hey Sonic!" Tails called out. Sonic smile and waved as he ran. The two of them were off on yet another adventure.

**The End**


End file.
